A Devil at Work
by Leigi of Sloth
Summary: Akeno loved Naruto dearly, that was why when the blond confess to her, she had felt surprised, happy and then, anger. Between an ordinary human and a devil, how could there be love? And so she rejected him, not knowing that her rejection is partially the reason Naruto was thrusted into the supernatural world. Weak to Strong Naruto, Naruto/Harem
1. A Devil, In the Making (1)

**A short prologue of a story I'm working on.**

 **And no, I won't offer any reason for my long absence. I admit that I'm a lazy bastard.**

 **So...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime/book/game elements made in this fanfic.**

 **Story - A Devil at Work**

 **Prologue - A Devil, In the Making**

 **Genre - Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Calm Protagnist, Weak to Strong, Action, Harem, OCC, Not Canon**

* * *

"Akeno, I love you. Please go out with me!" A blushing blond man said as he slightly bowed toward the woman before him, not daring to look into her eyes. He had spiky blond hair and beautiful azure eyes the color of the ocean. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, a third-year student of Kuoh Academy. Standing opposite of him was a beautiful woman with black hair tied into a long ponytail and starling purple eyes. Her name was Himejima Akeno, also a third-year student of Kuoh Academy.

"Naruto…?" Akeno stuttered, not sure how to react to her childhood friend's confession. A tinge of pink could be seen on her cheeks and if any other person was present on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy at that moment, they would have seen her fidgeting slightly. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and a small, happy smile could be seen on her blushing face, however, despite her affection for Naruto, Akeno couldn't give him an answer.

Yes, it was because Akeno also harbored romantic feeling for Naruto that she couldn't answer his confession. The reason, while quite simple, was also quite complex.

It was because Naruto was a human. An ordinary human.

Himejima Akeno, known as one of the Two Great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy was aactually, a devil serving Rias Gremory. Between a human who could only live for 80 – 100 years at most and a devil whose lifespan could easily reach thousands, how could there be love? It was a troubling decision for Akeno.

On one hand, she wanted Naruto to be happy and herself to be happy by saying 'Yes' then hugged him dearly. However, doing so would drag Naruto into the supernatural world and exposing him to dangers. Akeno would never forget her origin and the reason her mother was killed. The memories of that day was still livid to her till present days. But, that's not all. Now, let's take a step back and assume that they would be together happily and no one would come for them, how long would it last?

Naruto was a normal human. He couldn't be with her forever. 10 years, 20 years then 30 years from now, he would become older and weaker while she herself remained youthful forever. And once some more years passed, Naruto would die of old age while she continued on, still in her prime no matter how many decades had passed. By then, would Naruto still love her, a supernatural creature? By then, could she bear the pain of losing him like that?

Numerous questions and scenario of their future passed through Akeno's head, bringing pain to her heart every time a happy scene met its end in one way or another. She had reached her conclusion. Gripping the hem of her skirt tightly, Akeno wiped a lone tear that had somehow leaked out and gazed at the bowing blond before her with her determination steeled…

…and told him her answer.

"Naruto, I…"

* * *

*Swoosh*

*Swoosh*

The sound of a blunt weapon cutting through air could be heard clearly in the courtyard of the Uzumaki Household as a blond man repeatedly swung his bokken with heavy force. This man was none other than Uzumaki Naruto who had just returned home after his confession to the love of his life, Himejima Akeno.

Obviously, he had failed and Naruto couldn't understand why.

Akeno and him had known each other since childhood. Naruto's old house was next to the shrine where Akeno and her mother, Shuri worked at so it was natural for the two of them to be quite close. However, all good things came to an end after the day Himejima Shuri was murdered, and Akeno disappeared. Because no corpse other than Shuri's was found so it was suspected that Akeno had been kidnapped. Their beautiful childhood ended like that and at that time, Uzumaki Naruto had cried, for the first time in a while.

Time flew by and then, 2 years ago, when he enrolled into Kuoh Academy, he had met her again, and once more, Naruto had cried. However, that were tears of happiness. Naruto stilll remembered Akeno and so did she him. Assigned to the same class, they hit it off quickly and became great friends like in their childhood. The two were always seen together in the Academy, starting numerous rumors suspecting their relationship.

But that was all they could become.

*Swoosh*

'Great friends…' Naruto thought as he swung the bokken in his hands once more. He had no target in mind and was just tiring himself out so that he could have an easy sleep and forgot Akeno's matter. 'Akeno', the name brought mixed feelings to his chest. Naruto had realized his feelings for her during their second year when they were attending a cooking class together. Since then, he had been thinking about the black hair miko nonstop and it had taken him one whole year to observe her and gather enough courage to confess earlier. And it had failed. Unlike he thought, maybe Akeno only thought of him as her friend.

*Swoosh*

*Snap*

'…Let's us stay as friends, Naruto…' Akeno's words rang in his mind again as Naruto swung his bokken down, and it snapped in half due to the heavy force. Letting out a tired sigh the blond threw his broken equipment away before turning around and walked into his house. First, he would take a cold shower to calm his mind and then maybe, he could try having some of the sake his godfather so loved. Though he was still underage, not that he care about it anyway, Naruto thought the drink might help him somewhat.

They have a saying 'Drinking help relieve stress' after all.

* * *

"…I refused him." Himejima Akeno said sadly to her best friend Rias Gremory and let out a tired sigh. The two were currently having some girl's talk before bed and the topic was natural, Naruto's confession. Lying opposite of her, Rias Gremory also let out a sigh as she looked at Akeno concernedly. As the other of the Two Great Onee-sama, Rias was also a gorgeous woman on her own with crimson red hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Why don't you invite him into our peerage, Akeno? I could take him in if you wanted to, I don't mind." Rias said, hoping that her friend would agree and be happy with her love life. Though she only had a Bishop, Knight and a Rook piece left after spending all her Pawns on Hyoudou Issei, she would happily give up one to ensure Akeno her happiness. However, the black hair miko shook her head.

"You don't have to, Rias. I… love Naruto and I want to be with him, but I can't be so selfish that I drag him into our world. I don't want he to know that I'm a Devil, and I don't want him to live a dangerous life." Akeno continued on sadly as she hid under the warm blanket, soft sniffing noise could be heard as the black hair queen quietly weep.

*Sniff*

'Naruto, I'm not the woman you need in your life. I'm… not worthy, so… let's us stay as friends…' It brought great pain to her heart every time Akeno remembered how Naruto had kept his head down as he walked away after hearing her answer. She could still clearly recall how he had been shivering and how unsteady his footstep had been as that time.

"I'm sorry, Naruto..." Akeno muttered softly before quietly sniffing again. As much as she loved the blond and hated herself for her action, Akeno still didn't want Naruto to be involved in the supernatural world. If possible, Akeno wished that she had been born into a normal family, having a normal, ordinary life as she grew up. Then she met Naruto, felt in love with him again, and together, they would live a happy, ordinary life...

In the dead of the night, as Himejima Akeno silently weep herself to sleep and dreamt about her happy childhood days with Naruto, Rias Gremory hugged her for comfort and the night deepened. The two soundly slept, unaware of what was happening to their target of discussion.

* * *

 **Prologue End.**

 **I'm planning to update C1 in a couple of days so stay tuned to find out more.**

 **Important: See that 'Weak to Strong' genre above? That's right, Naruto will debut as a weakling, but then become stronger as the story progresses. By the way, this isn't a reincarnated Naruto or transmigrated Naruto. But, there is magic in the world of DxD so anything is possible. Well, I might change this in the future, who know?**

 **See ya.**

 **Leigi of Sloth - Lazing out...**


	2. A Devil, In the Making (2)

**Hello, again. Leigi of Acedia is here to bring you an update.**

 **First, I would like to thank you for giving this fanfic a try and for all who have 'Like', 'Follow' this fanfic, thank you very much.**

 **Now, honestly, I'm not planning to upload C1 this soon, but there is something I must say.**

 **1/ Last chap important note said: This isn't a reincarnated or transmigrated Naruto = This Naruto is born in DxD world, with no chakra whatsoever.**

 **2/ Last chap important note said: But DxD world has magic so everything is possible = You want Rasengan? Me too and that will happen. How about Rasenshuriken? I never said those awesome skills wouldn't appear.**

 **3/ Last chap important note said: I might change this (1st note) in the future = Nothing is set in stone. I might copy Gale Symphony and make a Naruto like that. But again, nothing is set in stone, so don't expect and you won't be disappointed... much**

 **4/ Genre: OC, OOC = You know what these two terms mean right? I might change a character's personality a little, like making Naruto calmer and smarter, have a sense of rightenousness but won't stuck his head in unimportant, unnecessary troubles.**

 **5/ As Xover Only once said in his fic 'A Nephilim's Tale' = Don't be so closed-mind.**

* * *

 **Aside from reviews saying OC this OC that, there aren't that many reviews that needed answers so I will stop ranting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any games/anime/manga/books elements mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own Styx Helix, a song of Myth & Roid.**

 **Story - A Devil at Work**

 **C1- A Devil, In the Making (2)**

 **Genre - Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Calm Protagonist, Weak to Strong, Action, Harem, OC, OOC, Not Canon, Guns Fight, Sword & Magic, Alchemy.**

* * *

Seekvaira Agares was having a great day. In the morning, she had passed a hard political test for heir and heiress with flying colors and in the evening, she had received a report from Alivian which said he had encountered an interesting individual in Tokyo that could be recruited into her peerage. Both news was enough to make a slight smile appeared on her usually stoic face but to make her day even greater, fate had had her found the newest limited edition Dumgam model in Kuoh.

Walking through the bustling street of Kuoh while holding a bag that contained her newest collection, Seekvaira were making her way to an empty alley with a satisfied smile on her beautiful face. At the age of 18, the young heiress could be considered beautiful even by devil's standard. With light blond hair that reached her waist and red eyes, she wore glasses and was donning a white shirt and blue short skirt completed with black stockings. Her outfit which made her looked like a business woman, while revealed little, emphasized her tall and curvaceous figure greatly. So it was no wonder that her walking into an empty alley attracted many attention, including a certain blond.

But his reason was sure to be different from the group of 5 men who entered the alley before him.

* * *

It was about six when Naruto came out of his shower and went to find a bottle of sake in the kitchen. The blond frowned however when the opened cabinet shown that it was empty. Apparently, his godfather had drunk all of it during his last visit. Well, they were his after all, and he didn't really care about those drink in the past. Closing the cabinet and ran a hand through his wet, spiky blond hair, Naruto figured he needed to take a walk outside. Maybe he could buy some sake on the way, or just immerged himself in the beauty of Kuoh.

So grabbing his cloak and wallet, the blond closed the door, be sure to lock it carefully and walked into the bustling street of Kuoh. It was about six o'clock, the time when the army of men in suit returned home after a hard day of work so naturally, the street was bustling. But even in the bustling street full of people going back and forth, Naruto couldn't help but look toward the entrance of a certain toy shop where a beautiful woman had just come out with a bag in her hand, and his heart skipped a beat.

'She is beautiful…' It was quite a distance away so Naruto could only see her light blond hair and ruby-like red eyes under her glasses, but her face was really beautiful, and that satisfied smile on her pink lips only made her even more so. Unconsciously, Naruto's gaze followed her.

Despite how much he loved Akeno, Naruto was still a man in his prime so naturally, he was attracted by the blond woman, who wasn't any worse than his love interest.

But just as Naruto was about to shake his head and continued with his walk, he saw a group of five men entered the empty alley where the young woman had walked into. Maybe, it was just a coincidence and they were just taking the same way home, but Naruto wasn't convinced. He saw himself as an easy-going person who could ignore most of the things happening around as long as it didn't affect him much. Like how he didn't care about the Perverted Trio who seemed to have a grudge toward him or how he just shrugged it off when he found said trio peeping the kendo club girls… Of course if Akeno was involved, things would have been different.

But no matter how easy-going he was, Naruto couldn't ignore what those 5 men were planning to do to the beautiful young woman in there. And so, the blond split the crowd and entered the alley with a frown on his face. He might not have a weapon with him but he knew some martial arts. Fighting all five adults sounded difficult, but at least, he could save the woman.

* * *

Seekvaira raised an eyebrow when she sensed several human signatures following behind her. Five of them stood closely to each other about 5 meters away from her while the last one, the strongest was about 15 meters away. The satisfied smile on Seekvaira's face disappeared and was replaced by a frown at this situation. The blond woman let out a sigh and pushed up her glasses.

Obviously, this wasn't the first time something like this happened to her. Apparently, she was quite a beauty by human's standard, rivalling their most beautiful model and actress. Some of them, the braver and more stupid couldn't keep it in their pants after seeing her so they resorted to stalking and raping. Needless to say, all of them failed, and Seekvaira doubted this would be the last time she had to face such a situation.

The young heiress shook her head, deciding to just ignore them till she reached the secret teleportation spell she had used to come here. There, she would erase their memory and let them be on their way while she returned to her home. None of them would remember what had happened and this unpleasant memory wouldn't make her day any worse in the end.

"Argh!" A sharp cry rang out in the empty alley made Seekvaira stop in her step and raised an eyebrow. From her sensor, it seemed that the sixth man had rendezvoused with his 5 other comrades as they were now standing in the same location now.

"Ugh!" Another pain filled cry rang out and the young heiress turned back.

* * *

After running a bit to gain some momentum, Naruto jumped into the air and delivered a devastating drop kick to the thug nearest to him, Thug A, sending him flying forward, tackling Thug B and felt down with him. Landing on his feet, the blond quickly twisted his body and delivered a beautiful 360 degrees roundhouse kick to Thug C, hitting him square on the face.

Apparently, the cry of the three downed thugs had alerted their comrades since the other two were rushing at him with crazed face and knife in their hands. Not one to flinch back however, Naruto adopted a basic defensive stance and sidestepped the attack of Thug D before kicking Thug E's wrist, knocking the knife out of his hand.

"Argh!" Thug E cried out as he grabbed his right wrist in pain but before he could do anything, the blond rushed toward him and grabbed his arm. Then with his back to the thug's chest, Naruto silently let out a cry as he threw Thug E at Thug D who was rushing at him again. With large cry of pain, the two thugs collided and felt down.

Taking the knife out of Thug D's hand, Naruto pointed it toward the three downed thugs who were getting up and glared at them.

"Disappear." The thugs shuddered and ran out of the alley, not even stopping to pick up their dropped wallet, phone and knife. Throwing the knife away, Naruto walked toward the young woman who had been surprisingly watching the fight without running away and offered her a handshake to which the woman accepted.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Are you hurt somewhere?"

"Seekvaira Agares. I'm fine thanks to your timely assistance. Thank you." Seekvaira said before giving Naruto a curtsy. "Say, are you a martial artist by chance?"

"…Martial artist is too much. I just know how to defend myself." the blond answered while scratching the back of his head. Apparently, being the son of a woman who was the only child of a Yakuza Boss and a man who formerly served in the JSDF helped a lot. They taught him how to fight and survive. That godfather of him too, aside from being a super pervert, was actually a master martial artist.

"I see. Once again allow me to thank you for your intervention. To show my gratitude, I will give you this leaflet which can make your wish real once." Seekvaira said before taking a leaflet with the Agares Clan's sign on it and give it the Naruto.

"…If any wish is possible, then I wish for I and Akeno to be together forever." The blond took the leaflet and said with a serene smile on his face. Seeing such a beautiful smile, the young heiress couldn't help but be stunned by it for a moment. But not one to lose her composure, she coughed into her hand and displayed a calm and professional face again as she confirmed her customer's wish.

"Did you mean charming her into loving you?"

"No! How could I wish for such a thing? That's not how love work, and I would never force Akeno to be with me… You said a wish so I just… wish it to happen…" Naruto said with a frown on his face before that frown turned into a depressed expression as he remembered Akeno's matter again.

Great, now he really need some of those sake.

"…Then you may keep the leaflet and wish for another thing whenever you want. I'll be off then." Seekvaira said with a smile on her face before resuming her journey home. The blond's hasty but honest answer rang in her mind as she wished for her future lover to be a man like him. Strong, handsome, righteousness and most importantly, loyal. It sounded difficult, like a knight out of a fantasy tale. But as the heiress of the Agares Clan, Seekvaira had both the looks and conditions to set a bar that high. Beside, hard wasn't impossible. Seekvaira believed that as long as she kept looking, she would find a man like that somewhere one day.

Seeing the young woman went on her way, Naruto also shrugged and walked out of the alley to find some sake… and food. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

* * *

It was about ten when Naruto walked home with a flushed face after having some sake in a random shop. Maybe his tall height helped but the owner didn't even ask about his age and just handed him whatever sake he needed.

The air was somewhat cold and the night was dead silent. The once bustling street had become empty, not a single live could be seen. Though it was nearing zero hour, Kuoh was never this quiet even deep into the night. At this thought, Naruto stopped his step and looked around. The LEDs were on but the shops were all closed and not a single noise could be heard in the surrounding. Though somewhat dizzy from having some sake in his systems, the blond was still sharp and his senses of danger were tingling like something was going to happen… soon.

Suddenly, Naruto hit the ground with his arms first, barely avoiding an earth spike flying where his head once was. Not even caring about how bruised his arms were, Naruto looked toward where the earth spike had flown off and saw… a monster. It was likely a male monster considering its muscular upper body covering in beast fur. It also had a distortedly ugly lion head and its lower body was that of a horse. It had four beast arms, each holding a different weapon however, one was bare.

It wasn't that hard to realize that the earth spike earlier was that hand's weapon. Naruto gulped loudly, fear could be seen in his azure eyes as he looked at the monster he had never seen before. But rather than being frozen in fear and waited for his death, the blond kicked off and ran away.

The half-lion, half-horse roared angrily as it threw another weapon toward the blond, this time a great sword made out of rock which Naruto easily dodged. Seeing the blond struggled, the monster let out another loud roar and chased after him with its four legs.

*Thump*

*Thump*

The sound of its hoof hitting the ground made Naruto crazy as he used every last bit of strength he had trying to out run the four-legged monster. However, his effort was soon proven to be futile as the monster caught up quickly and swung its oversized earth-club at him. Naruto dodged it by hitting the ground again and ran toward the opposite direction, trying to lengthen the distance between him and the monster.

But he could only run a few meters before he was sent flying into the wall of a nearby house, hit by the oversized club of the ugly monster. It was too fast for an ordinary human like him.

"Argh!" Naruto cried out in pain as he felt to the ground. The intense pain he was feeling throughout his entire body told Naruto that he had suffered quite a heavy injury. Most of his ribs must have been broken due the impact with the wall and it seemed that his spine had been snapped in half too. Laughing soundlessly with a bitter expression on his face, Naruto could only muster up all the strength left in his body to give the incoming monster a vicious glare, wishing that it would die under his eyes.

As his bloody vision slowly faded away, Naruto saw the monster running toward him with its club raised high, a mocking expression on its face and disdainful in its eyes as it came to delivered the final blow. However, there was no fear on the blond's face as he ruthlessly glared at the monster with all the hate and strength he could muster.

A shining circle appeared right in front of him and out of it came the familiar figure of Seekvaira Agares who he had just met in the evening.

* * *

 **Play Background Music: Styx Helix - Myth & Roid**

 **(A/N: I think Styx Helix fits this scene very much... if this got animated that is. Well, this part is quite long and you may need to re-play the music, but it's ok... i guess...)**

"…"

"…Perfect…" Seekvaira exclaimed as she made some tiny adjustments to her private Dumgam collection in her bedroom. It was near midnight so the young heiress was about to call it a great day and had a nice slept. The day had been awesome so far, and nothing would make it more complete than a good sleep to prepare for the day after. Seekvaira thought to herself and began undressing.

*Zip*

The young heiress began by unzipping her short skirt and slid it off, revealing milky white skin that was usually unseen by the world and a pair of perfectly long legs with thick thighs but not even the least bit of useless fats in them. Just as she was about to unbutton her shirt however, Seekvaira felt a tugging sensation at the back of her head and immediately wore her skirt again.

She could feel it. The interesting blond she met in the evening was calling for her, and as if his life depended on it, the wish was very strong. As Seekvaira was wondering what could have happened to him with a serious expression, she disappeared into the Agares Clan's teleportation circle.

What greeted the young heiress when she appeared in the human world for the second time in the day wasn't the most pleasant thing however.

*Swoosh*

*Bang*

It was a club to the face!

 **"Barrier!"** It was an instantaneous reaction that only those of experiences could have. Seekvaira had immediately erected a solid barrier around herself to repel any incoming attack for a brief period of time right after seeing the monster. From the moment of her appearance to the moment the club was about to hit her face, only 1 second had passed. If Seekvaira was any slower, she would have suffered quite an injury being hit by that club. The solid, transparent barrier cracked under the pressure but its purpose was fulfilled, giving Seekvaira enough time to assess the situation.

In front of her was an ugly Stray Devil and behind her was a dying Uzumaki Naruto. It's not that hard to tell what had happened for the blond to call her here. Pushing her glasses up, an action which help Seekvaira calm her mind down some what, the young heiress glared at the Stray with her crimson red eyes, which seemed to glow even in the dark.

 **"Slow."** She pointed her palm toward the Stray and muttered. Invisible and soundless, a wave of magic power was released upon the Stray and entered its body. Immediately, the ugly monster stopped dead in its track… or to be more precise, it had been slowed down to the point of almost stopping.

 **"Fireball."** Seekvaira exclaimed and from her still outstretched palm, a magic circle with a diameter of two meters appeared. From there, numerous fireballs flew out, all hitting the Stray without fail, blowing it into bits and pieces after several seconds. With the ugly monster gone, Seekvaira crouched down next to Naruto and placed a hand on his neck, checking his pulse.

Weak, it was a very weak pulse but Seekvaira could tell that the blond was still alive even after suffering such terrible injuries.

'Such strong life force and spirit for a human…' The young heiress couldn't help but be impressed by the blond's willpower. In the face of death, not only did he not give up but he had also fought back with all his power. The blond was slowly closing his eyes and his face was also softening at the moment. But Seekvaira would never forget that just a moment ago, she had shivered under his vicious glare even though it wasn't directed at her.

"…Th-ank…y-ou…" The young heiress kept quieted, waiting to see if the interesting blond had something else to say. But nothing happened for a moment before a bitter smile appeared on Naruto's face as he continued.

"You ha-ve… beau-tiful, red… eyes, there…" He said, his dull azure eyes looking straight into her red ruby orbs before his breathing stilled completely. For a moment, Seekvaira was at a loss for word. Instead of wishing, saying that he wanted to live a little more, Naruto had given her an unrelated compliment before going on his way and died just like that.

'Such irresponsibility… Seems like I need to fix that bad trait of your, Uzumaki Naruto...' Pushing her glasses up, Seekvaira thought with a slightly flushed face as she summoned a folded chess board from her dimensional pocket. From there the young heiress picked out a red, glowing Rook piece and placed it on Naruto's chest.

"An interesting human who are strong in both body and soul, also know martial arts and have an unshakable heart… I may have exasperated things a little, but I really believe that you would become an outstanding warrior in the future, so I'm not letting you die a meaningless death like this…" A magic circle bearing the symbol of Agares appeared where the blond was lying and then, the glowing Rook piece slowly sunk into Naruto's chest. As Seekvaira continued chanting, the magic circle kept getting brighter and brighter as it gathered a huge amount of magic power from the surrounding.

"RISE, Uzumaki Naruto! And become my servant. Serve me, Seekvaira Agares, as my new Rook!" The young heiress finished the ritual with a cry and the sea of magic power rushed into Naruto's body. The magic circle disappeared and Seekvaira crouched down to check on her new Rook. He had been revived. Most of his wounds had been healed thanks to the surge of magic power and the vitality of the devil race. However, he was exhausted and would need several days of rest to fully recovered.

"…I don't know where his house is?" Seekvaira muttered before shaking her head and prepared to teleported the both of them back to her house, the Agares Clan's Mansion back in the Underwold. Was it that big of a deal that Seekvaira decided to bring Naruto home with her the first day they met? That question ran through the young heiress's head but she paid it no mind and continued on with what she was doing. Naruto had become her Rook, which meant he had become a part of her family, so him coming to her house to rest was no big deal.

Beside, her Rook needed rest so Seekvaira would give him the best environment in her power to do so.

* * *

 **C1 Ended**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **I will do my best with my story since it's my comeback story, but the future is unpredictable. I will try to keep the update rate at 2c/week**

 **That's all, please review. Your answers will come with C2 - A Devil, In the Making (3)**

 **See ya.**

 **Leigi of Sloth - Lazing Out...**


	3. A Devil, In the Making (3)

**Hello everyone, Leigi of Sloth is here for another chapter.**

 **Now, I will address some reviews.**

 **-KHARAKI TAKAN: Thanks for your support. Akeno loves Naruto as much as he loves her so she doesn't deserve a bashing. I don't bashing a character for no reason too. Well, I think a Rook isn't that bad though.**

 **-Archer Chef: Seekvaira has always been beautiful, its just that she isn't a main character in DxD, not enough screentime.**

 **-OmegaDelta: More like disappointment and regret I think.**

 **-Batthan the Dark Knight: Yes!**

 **-xXCoopyXx: Well, I want to make a slightly special Naruto but not too overly buffed. Beside, for just meeting Naruto on a good day, Seekvaira wouldn't use her Mutated Pieces on him.**

 **-REVANOFSITHLORD: I want to make a rewrite of A Love for My Goddess but that is a project for another time. Thanks for being a loyal fan to that old story and sorry at the same time.**

 **-Dominus1389: Akeno may come back sooner than you expected.**

 **-Ghul: Thanks for your support and understanding my point. Fanfic is fanfic, it doesn't need to stick to the original too much. Though depending on the Author, OP, real Naruto may be good.**

 **-LordofTerror: Thanks for your support. English isn't my mother language though and I self-learn it so it's not perfect. But I will try my best.**

 **-TheGDFProject: Thanks. Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **For all readers and reviewers: Thank you.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other game/book/anime/manga elements mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Story - A Devil at Work**

 **C2 - A Devil, In the Making (3)**

 **Genre - Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Calm Protagonist, Weak to Strong, Action, Harem, OC, OOC, Not Canon, Guns Fight, Sword & Magic, Alchemy.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar and luxurious ceiling. Blinking several times to get rid of the sleepiness, the blond tried to sit up, but he winced in pain a moment later and fell into the soft bed again. The comfortable softness caught him off guard, clearly it wasn't his bed, but Naruto paid it no mind as he held his head in pain. They were returning to him, pictures and memories of the incident last night. The ugly lion-horse monster had hit him in the back with its club, sending him into a wall and then… he died?

'No… something else has happened, someone has appeared. Did that person save me?' Naruto thought but no matter how much he wracked his brain, he couldn't come up with an answer. That person's image was so vague he couldn't even figure out their gender. He just remembered that someone had appeared and since he was alive, it meant they had saved him.

"You are awake, Naruto-sama. Please wash your face as I prepare your breakfast." Naruto looked to his right and saw a maid politely bowed to him before she walked out of the room. With the only person he could ask went away and his body too hurt to move, Naruto let out a sigh and reached out for the bucket of water the maid had left. Not long after Naruto finished his morning routine, the maid came back with a tray in her hands.

"Your breakfast, Naruto-sama." She said, putting the tray in front of Naruto and dutifully stepped back. Though the breakfast offered to him was simple and somewhat ordinary, only some breads, a big omelette and a cup of cappuccino, but the delicious aroma and exquisite decorations made the blond drool slightly. Deciding to think about his confusing situation later, Naruto reached out for a bread.

'Delicious!' The blond thought before he began eating with gusto, devouring the food in just a few minutes. Though the breakfast looked simple and ordinary, it was made using the finest materials and cooked perfectly, bringing out the best taste. Naruto had little doubt that the chef who made his breakfast was a 5-star chef.

"Can I ask what kind ingredients are used to make this breakfast?" Naruto gently asked the maid after finishing his breakfast. As someone who had lived alone for quite sometime, the blond knew how to cook and enjoyed making himself a delicious meal. Though he wanted to ask about his situation first, the food were just so delicious he couldn't ignore voicing his question.

"The breads are made by using the finest wheats cultivated by the Sitri in their territory with modern technologies and suitable weather controlled all around the year while the omolette are made from flame chicken's eggs imported from Phenex Territory which was famous for its poultry farming."

"…" Naruto was at a loss for word after hearing the maid's smooth answer. Of course her professional attitude contributed but the blond was more perplexed by the terms used by the maid. Cultivated by the Sitri? Weather controlled all around the year? Flame chicken? Phenex?

"Naruto-sama, do you have any other questions?"

"…Where, is this place?" With his interest in the food's recipe somewhat diminished, the blond finally asked the question he had been wondering about since waking up. His tone was lower than when he asked about the food and the stoic expression on his face indicated that he was serious.

"The Agares's Clan Main Mansion, the house of Agares's direct descendants and their servants." The maid answered without missing a beat, not the least bit intimated by the blond.

'Agares!' That name reminded Naruto of something, or rather someone. Seekvaira Agares was her name if he remembered correctly. The blond had met her and saved her from some thugs that evening and in return, she had given him a strange leaflet and told him to wish upon it. Now that he remembered the beautiful young woman, it seemed that the one to appear at his final moments was… her?

How could she be there and how could she get him away from that monster?

"Do you happen to know a person named Seekvaira Agares?"

"Seekvaira Agares is the name of our Young Lady who is the heiress to the Agares Clan. Young Lady Seekvaira is currently in her private study, if you want to have a meeting with her, you will have to wait till lunch when she comes out to eat." The maid dutifully answered and Naruto nodded. He couldn't move at the moment anyway, so waiting for 2-3 hours was no big deal to him. But there was something else that couldn't wait though…

"Can you guide me to the bathroom?" Naruto asked with an embarrassed expression on his face. Because he couldn't move his legs, the blond hadn't relieved himself in the morning yet so it was about to burst after such a long time.

Without batting an eyelash, the maid dutifully nodded before gently carrying Naruto out of the room… in bridal style.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto? Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" A bald teacher asked before writing something on the paper he was holding when the class kept silent.

"Now let's begin with today's class…" Sitting at the back of the class, Himejima Akeno gazed sadly at the empty seat next to her as images of Uzumaki Naruto crossed her mind.

'I hope Naruto-kun is alright…' The black hair miko thought before trying to focus on what the teacher was saying but failed. The conversation she had with Naruto that day kept replaying in her head and she couldn't forget his hurt expression after she rejected him. If the blond had come to school, sitting next to her, even if he didn't even look at her, then Akeno wouldn't be this anxious. She would be fine with it even if Naruto cursed her, she knew she deserved it for rejecting his sincere feelings without telling why.

But he wasn't showing up, and that made Akeno worry. As his childhood friend, she knew the blond very well. He was someone who treasured his loved ones deeply and would do anything in his power for them. He was such a kind and passionate person that anyone who had befriended him couldn't help but be awed by him. His sincere feelings and his great personality were also what made Akeno fall in love with Naruto in the first place. If the blond wasn't there for her in the past, her childhood would have been filled with tragedy and sad memories.

'Kushina-san and Minato-san are no longer in this world…' Thinking about her childhood caused Akeno to think about Naruto's parents. During her time in the Underworld, Minato and Kushina had passed away under unknown circumstance, leaving the blond with his godfather who couldn't be with him at all times due to his work. As someone who had also suffered the same pain, Akeno knew very well what Naruto had been through and also knew what had changed within the blond after that incident.

Because Naruto had felt the pain of losing his loved peoples, his love and protectiveness toward them had become even stronger, turning it into a kind of obsession. Akeno wouldn't forget his happy smile and the tears he cried that day when they met each other again after years apart.

He cared and loved his important ones so much it scared Akeno to think about what he would do when his feelings were rejected.

'...What If I had hurt him too badly?' Akeno thought and for a moment, her purple eyes shook in horror. Unable to control herself any longer, the black hair miko ran out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's call and her classmate's wondering eyes.

'If something happened to you or you hurt yourself because of me, Naruto-kun. I will never forgive myself!' Akeno though determinedly and gritted her teeth as she ran along the shortest path that led to where she knew he blond lived.

* * *

"Young Lady, your coffee."

"Good." Taking the cup of espresso offered to her, Seekvaira relaxed into her chair and let out a content sigh. As the clan heiress, ever since she was 12, Seekvaira had been assigned with running a small part of the territory by herself as practice, making her day extremely busy. Everyday, at least 4 hours must be spent to process the work of a lord, 8 hours to study and 4 hours to improve her power. Assumed that she took 6 hours to sleep each day, Seekvaira only had 2 hours of free time left.

So when the young heiress finished her work early and looked at the small clock siting on her desk, she rejoiced when knowing that she had one more hour of free time. Taking a sip of espresso, Seekvaira looked at the maid and asked.

"How is Uzumaki Naruto?" Naturally, the maid she asked was also the maid who had served Naruto his breakfast. Standing at the height of 1,64m, she was a beautiful woman with black hair tied into a ponytail and cold, emotionless black eyes. Her skin was snow-white which was further highlighted by her black and white maid outfit. Like Seekvaira, her master, she exuded an air of elegance and seriousness.

"He has woken up, but due to his heavy injuries, he was unable to move for now. Though I have secretly sped up his recovery with skin contact, I suspect that it would take another 3 days for him to completely recovered." The maid answered dutifully without missing a beat.

"Did he ask about me?"

"Yes, he did. Should I bring him here, Young Lady?" Seekvaira nodded and the maid walked out of the room without making a sound. It wasn't even 5 minutes later that a knock was heard and the black hair maid walked in, this time with Naruto in her arms, bridal style. Though the room was silent, the blond blushed bright red when he saw Seekvaira's lips twitching. The young heiress wasn't laughing, but she was definitely holding back. The black hair maid put Naruto on a chair opposite Seekvaira and walked out of the room.

"So… where are we exactly? I notice that the sky is purple." The blond asked after overcoming his embarrassing moments. When he woke up earlier, because of the confusion he was feeling, he hadn't thought much about it, but after returning from his 'important business', Naruto had looked out the window in his boredom and saw a stunning sight. The usual clear blue sky was replaced by a purple one that had two moons in it.

To be honest, it was beautiful and Naruto felt at ease looking at such a sky, but he couldn't help feeling anxious. After all, he was in an unfamiliar mansion, located in a strange place that might not even existed on Earth.

"We are in the Underworld." Seekvaira, still relaxed in her chair, answered with a stoic face and took sip of her espresso. Hearing her answer, Naruto's eyes slightly widened before he sighed and fell into his chair too.

"So I died?" Seekvaira nodded.

"You and that maid too?" At that, the young heiress stopped sipping her coffee and placed it on the desk. She leaned forward, adopting a serious sitting posture as she looked straight into Naruto's eyes with her ruby red orbs. Seeing the beautiful heiress turned serious, Naruto also straightened his back.

"Naruto, tell me how much you know about Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel."

* * *

While Seekvaira Agares was telling her new Rook the truth of the world and the process of him turning into a low-class devil, in Kuoh, Rias Gremory's peerage was having a serious meeting.

"You came to his house but couldn't find him?" Rias Gremory asked while raising an eyebrow. Standing opposite her was Himejima Akeno whose eyes were red from crying earlier. After promptly running out of her class to search for Naruto, the black hair miko had returned to the Occult Research Clubroom, looking lost and disheveled, surprising her friends.

"Right... I fear that something… has happened to him…" Akeno said, her voice shaking as if she could collapse and cries at any moment. Suddenly, scenes of Naruto getting hurt or committing suicide ran through Akeno's mind and her body shook greatly. The black hair miko bit her lower lip as an effort to calm herself down and took in a deep breath. A small trail of blood flowed down from Akeno's lips and the atmosphere became tenser.

'Naruto is fine. He must be.' She knew Naruto. He was a strong and intelligent man. Though he was hurt by her rejection, the blond wouldn't be so stupid that he committed suicide to get rid of the pain. Naruto getting hurt by other was also impossible too. He had been trained by his parents since a young age and was a martial artist master himself too.

"…I will contact Sona and we will search for him together. For you, Akeno, I will flip Kuoh upside down to find Uzumaki Naruto." Rias said with a reassuring smile before hugging the shaking Queen into her arms. Sitting on a red couch, Kiba, a handsome man with blond hair, blue eyes and Koneko, a cute girl with short white hair, hazel eyes nodded at each other with determined eyes before walking out of the room.

"He must be taking a break somewhere to relax himself. Don't worry, Akeno. It will be fine." The red head said as she patted Akeno's back to comfort her and silently vowed to find Naruto at all cost. When Akeno told her that she had rejected Naruto's confession, Rias hadn't thought much about it even though the black hair miko had cried. But it seemed that Akeno loved Naruto more deeply and sincerely than she herself had realized. Though she would definitely disagree with her, Rias was determined to take Naruto in so that Akeno's happiness could be ensured.

* * *

"So I'm a devil now?" Naruto asked before sipping his cappuccino which the black hair maid had given him sometime during his talk with Seekvaira. Though the talk was long, the contents were informative and much needed for someone who had just entered the supernatural world like him. Beside, Seekvaira was a good listener and talker, speaking with her was interesting.

"A newly reincarnated devil of the lowest rank in the Underworld." The young heiress added and a frown appeared on Naruto's face.

"While I'm fine with just being alive for a second time, being so weak would only result in trouble. Beside… I need power to protect my important ones." The blond quietly said as images of the lion-faced monster crossed his mind. It was because he was weak that he had been killed. But now that he had become a devil with various means to get stronger, the blond was determined to learn and grow. Only with power could he protect himself and the people he cared about, like Akeno and Jiraiya, his godfather.

"Good thinking. It's survival of the fittest in this supernatural world, so work hard to improve your rank and power. For you, for the peerage and for me too." Seekvaira said strictly with a serious look on her face. As someone who would lead the Agares's Clan in the future, a position that was only below the 4 Satans, Seekvaira needed to have a strong peerage to back her up. That was why she liked Naruto's attitude of wanting to become stronger and encouraged him.

"Right, Peerage. I'm bound to you as your Servant now aren't I?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"'Servant' is only the official term used to call reincarnated devil under a King. How to treat them is another matter that completely depend on the King. For me, I see my peerage as comrades, allies and friends… This is something that you must see and decide for yourself. I'm speaking good things about myself won't carry much weight." Seekvaira answered with a stoic face before taking off her glasses to clean it. Hearing no response from Naruto after a while, the young heiress looked up only to see said blond looking at her with stunned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing… I just thought you look really beautiful with your glasses off…" Naruto said, his voice getting lower and lower the more he talked and a blush could be seen on his face. The room fell into silence and the young heiress abruptly stopped cleaning her glasses at the unexpected compliment.

"…You speak as if I'm not beautiful as I'm now." Seekvaira putted her glasses on and said with a straight face. But if one looked closely, a faint tinge of pink could be seen on her cheeks.

"No, its not what I meant-"

"I know. I'm just joking." Seekvaira stopped the blond from embarrassing himself with a slight smile on her face. Seeing the young heiress's beautiful smile for first time ever since meeting her, Naruto also smiled and relaxed in his chair. The matter of peerage and servant didn't seem that important to him anymore. For Naruto, he had died and Seekvaira had given him, literally, a new life so him serving her to repay her grace was kinda normal.

They said nothing was free in the world after all. He couldn't expect a devil to save him and not ask for anything in return.

"Then, Your Majesty. Your orders?" Having a sudden urge to tease his new King, Naruto asked loudly while kneeling on one knee and secretly took a glance at Seekvaira. A smile appeared on Naruto's lip when he saw the young heiress coughed into her hand but that was all.

'Seems like it will take more than that to make her smile again…' The blond thought, a little disappointed that he couldn't see Seekvaira's beautiful smile.

"Sit, Naruto, and don't do that again." Seeing Naruto complied and returned to his seat, the young heiress nodded before she continued.

"Since you are still recovering from your injuries, we will do nothing for now. But after you are completely healed, we will begin a one-month-course training that teach you how to use your new devil's power, including magic. After that I will give you your first mission."

"So I will be staying in the Underworld for one month?" Seeing Seekvaira nodded, Naruto frowned slightly as Akeno's silhouette appeared in his mind. But then, the blond shook his head with a sad look on his face. Now that he had become a devil, someone like him couldn't be with Akeno anymore. So resolving himself, Naruto nodded and looked at his King with determined eyes.

"Then I will prepare to withdraw you from Kuoh Academy. Don't worry it and just focus on recovering yourself and adapting to your new body." Seeing the blond nodded again, Seekvaira looked at him with appreciating eyes before she signaled for the black hair maid to carry Naruto back to his room. With Naruto's matters finished, the young heiress looked at her clock again to see that it was about lunch. So deciding to speed up her schedule, Seekvaira called another maid to bring her some food.

* * *

 **C2 Ended and so was the first episode - A Devil, In the Making.**

 **Next Episode is A Devil, In the Underworld. Please look forward to it!**

 **Lots of reviewers asked for a Harem list so I will put it up, but... it's not final.**

 **1/ Himejima Akeno**

 **2/ Seekvaira Agares**

 **3/ Grayfia Lucifuge (THIS IS NOT A NETORARE STORY!)**

 **As the story progresses, this list will be updated once in a while, though the maximum number isn't decided yet, I don't want a harem with too much females.** **I want every girl to have a good reason to be in love with Naruto and not just love at first sight so having too much is difficult... and cliche.**

 **Now, who can guess the black hair maid's identity? Hint: She is very well-liked, very famous and... strong too.**

 **Tell me your answer and opinion about the story through your reviews, thank you.**

 **That's all.**

 **Leigi of Sloth - Lazing out...**


	4. A Devil, In the Underworld (1)

**Hello everyone, Lazy Leigi here. Thanks to you all, this story has reached and gone beyond 600 likes & follows. I'm really glad that you are enjoying my fanfic, now I will address some reviews before presenting you Episode 2.**

 **-Neo Infinity: Thanks for you opinion, but Naruto won't be having Sacred Gear. Don't worry though, cause Naruto's weapon really is multi-ability.**

 **-the shadow overlord279: Thanks for poiting that out. I will fix that slight error next chapter.**

 **-Dazed Confused: Thank you very much for poiting that out. I really appreciate it!**

 **-xXCoopyXx: Adding Road? I don't think I know what you meant... but if you ask what i'm gonna do with the harem then: Slow, but Sure approach. Every girl will have a reason to be with Naruto sooner or later into the story.**

 **-radeklegia: Thank you for staying with me. Thanks for your support on A Love For My Goddess too.**

 **-AnimeIsLife0407: Thank you for pointing my errors out! And yes, I can't write that good with my first language. Ah, don't worry though. I plan to go slowly but surely so that the romance part doesn't feel wierd or forced. Thanks for your opinion.**

 **-YuukiAsuna-Chan: Then this entire fanfic is NTR... but I feel your point, though, I'm doing it either way...**

 **-Crossovernaru: Thanks for your long and kind review. I really appreciate it. And the Alchemy tag isn't as complicated as you think...**

 **-Yotsuba Totsuya: Well, there is another fic with Seekvaira in named FIREBRAND. And thanks for pointing that out. I will start adding Akeno and Naruto past together as the story progress. Like, several flash back from time to time, not all in one chap.**

 **-GuestbotV2.0: Don't worry, I CAN'T write that much for Naruto to be with every girls too... and his power isn't Sacred Gear based, but like Canon Naruto, results from hardwork and a bit of talent.**

 **-Kid Coheed: First, thanks for your detail reviews. I honestly appreciate it. Second, If I said that I already had things planned out for Grayfia and it would work out just fine, that would be A BIG LIE! The hard work to add her into the harem is what caused me a headache when writing this chapter, but I won't stop trying. Like you said, Grayfia required hard and exquisite work which was the reason her story would only begin much later into the story. Thanks. Hope you continue enjoying this fanfic.**

 **-Guest who reviewed last: I understand that lots of you skimp through to save time, But I'm sure C1 (prologue) already explain it in detail.**

 **For all readers and reviewers: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any others game/manga/anime/book elements mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Story - A Devil at Work**

 **Episode 2 - A Devil, In the Underworld (1)**

 **Genre - Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Weak to Strong, Calm Protagonist, Action, Harem, OC, OOC, Not Canon, Guns, Sword & Magic, Alchemy**

* * *

"197… 198… 199… 200!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted and pushed himself up from his hand stand position. Three days had passed and the blond had completely recovered from his injuries. As ordered by Seekvaira and convinced (forced) by the black hair maid, Naruto had done nothing during the duration saved for reading books, so it was natural that the blond wanted to test his new power the moment he woke up the following day.

As Seekvaira had said, his new devil status had greatly improved his strength. Previously, Naruto could only do 50 hand stand push up, but after turning into a devil, he could do 200, and it wasn't even that hard. As a Rook, his physical strength had been greatly improved, making the task not that difficult anymore, but it seemed that he needed to work on his stamina.

While the Rook piece offered physical strength enough to break tree and endurance that could withstand bullet, it offered little improvement on stamina. After 200 hand stand push ups, Naruto's body was soaked in sweats and he was dead tired, but his arms and stomach weren't that sore.

"So, stamina… it is then…" The blond said, somewhat out of breath and poured a bottle of water on the top of his head to cool him down. Standing on the sideline, watching his training progress was none other than the black hair maid named Narberal Gamma. Calmly, she walked toward Naruto and handed him a towel which the blond accepted with a thank and began wiping his sweat-soaked body.

"Working on your physical strength and stamina is good for a Rook, but you need to work on magic too. While it's true that you can punch a Bishop or Knight into unconsciousness with just one punch, it's meaningless if you can't hit them." Narberal said calmly before she snapped her finger. In a flash, her normal black and white maid outfit had been slightly changed into a form more suited for battle. A white breastplate appeared on her top, protecting her chest and midsection white her skirt was covered by gold and silver scales.

"When fighting against a Rook, a Knight with enhanced agility and a good sense of battle can easily avoid your attack while sapping your strength away. The easiest method to handle such a situation is casting **Haste** on yourself or **Slow** on your opponent. As an Agares's Clan member, you have access to Time Magic, you just have to practice it." Though Naruto was amazed by Narberal's new appearance, he listened intently without missing a word. Advices from the experienced were extremely helpful especially for a beginner like himself.

"Such a method won't work on Queen or Bishop though as they are more adept in magic and can easily **Dispel** or **Repel** your magic. Moreover, unlike a Knight, they hit you from afar and have various method to prevent you from approaching…" The battle maid said before pointing one finger at Naruto who looked at her seriously and mentally prepared himself for whatever that was coming. His eyes were wide open and full of concentration as if he was burning the entire process into his brain.

"… **Lightning."** Blue thunder danced on Narberal's finger before it shot toward Naruto's chest. A skidding sound was heard and the blond was pushed back by a meter, the arms he used to protect his chest now had a burnt mark on them.

"For your information, that is the most basic spell of thunder attributed magic caster. For someone of my level, pushing you to the edge of this training field… or frying you right on the spot isn't impossible… **Dragon Lightning** …" The battle maid continued before pointing a palm toward the sky. Blue lightning danced across her body before a writhing dragon made from lightning shot toward the purple sky above. Naruto looked at the dragon-shaped lightning in awe before gulping in slight fear. The blond had little doubt that he would be roasted if he took that magic head on.

"To fight against a Bishop, you will need to work on your agility to avoid their magic and quickly close the distance between you and them. Magic Resistance is also needed to survive through wide range magic. Other method is to work on your magic power and ability. A veteran magic caster is able to use various protection magic like **Invisibility, Teleportation, Dimensional Move** and so on, so having magic like **Magic Detection, Silence,** is recommended." Narberal explained before demonstrating said abilities herself to better show Naruto what an accomplished magic caster was able to do. From the beginning to the end, the blond never took his eyes off Narberal's elegant and delicate form as she casted one magic to another, intending to burn the lesson she was giving him into his memory.

The process took about half an hour until the battle maid stopped and used a handkerchief to clean her face. With a bright smile on his face, Naruto handed Narberal a bottle of water he picked up from the sideline which the maid gracefully accepted.

"That was awesome. I didn't know you are so strong."

"As a battle maid of the Agares Clan and Young Lady Seekvaira's Bishop, I must be capable of this much." Narberal calmly said, a slight satisfied and proud smile could be seen on her face. With a snap of her finger, the battle maid made her outfit return to its usual appearance and looked at Naruto strictly.

"As you are my comrade in future battles, I can't let you drag the peerage and Young Lady down by being a weakling. So I have decided that I will teach you magic in my spare time. As for the lesson's fee… I will collect it later when I think of something." Narberal said and toward her offer, Naruto nodded excitedly. Having seen the battle maid performing the various uses of magic, the blond was interested in learning the art himself and utilized it in battle. Seeing Naruto's excited nod, Narberal looked at him with approving eyes before telling him the most basic things a devil needed to learn magic.

* * *

"Grayfia-chan! I have fallen in love with you the moment I first met you during the Civil War… marry me!" A handsome man with crimson hair and blue green eyes shouted passionately as he proposed to a maid standing before him. With a little bit of magic, the man made the surrounding darken and a spotlight shone down on them before a romantic song began playing in the background. Gazing at the maid lovingly, the man slowly opened the small box in his hands, revealing a golden ring embedded with several brightly shining diamonds.

If any other woman was proposed in a romantic way like that by such a handsome man, they would probably be stunned and accepted the proposal happily. But unfortunately for the crimson hair man, the woman he proposed to wasn't any other ordinary woman. Letting out a tired sigh, the silver hair maid released a portion of her magic power to return the office its usual appearance before glancing at the crimson hair man.

"This is the 69696th time you proposed to me, Sirzechs-sama. Do you ever get tired of doing this?" The maid with ruby red eyes named Grayfia calmly said and the crimson hair man stood up. Though his face showed that he was sad, the man who had experienced being rejected 69696th times quickly recovered and smiled gently at the silver hair maid.

"Since the time limit is quickly approaching, I figure I need to make the best out of it."

"…I won't stop you from trying, Sirzechs-sama, but my answer won't change. You aren't the type of man I'm looking for to be my partner." This time, it was the crimson hair man who let out a tired sigh after hearing Grayfia's answer. Stubborn, determined, never giving up, cold and strict, they were the words that could be used to described Grayfia Lucifuge, the last known member of the once prestige Lucifuge Clan who served the original Lucifer.

200 years ago, a Civil War had broken out in the Underworld between the New Satan Faction who waned to preserved peace and the Old Satan Faction who wanted to continued warring against the Angel Faction and the Fallen Angels Faction. Grayfia and her clan were part of the Old Faction before the silver hair maid betrayed them and turned to the New Faction, giving away important, strategic info that help them achieve victory.

However, even though Grayfia had contributed a huge part to their victory, no reward was given and the last Lucifuge was instead, shunned by a large majority. While it was confusing and unreasonable, when looking at the devil's characteristics, the reasons for Grayfia's situation were quite simple. Devils were usually long-lived and had low birth rate, so their society was full of traditionalists and closed-mind devils living from ancient time when rules were extremely strict.

The Devil race operated on a hierarchy system with the Four Satans holding absolute power and then the 72 Pillars and finally the Extra Devil serving them. To them, a devil of lower class must have absolute loyalty toward devil of higher rank and even the slightest act of disobedient would be met with punishment. As such, Grayfia's action of betraying her own clan and lord, the Lucifer Clan, was seen as disgusting and unacceptable even if it was for the better of the whole devil race in the end.

If Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium and Sirzechs himself hadn't stood out for her, using their new status as The Four Great Satans to vouch for her, Grayfia would have been executed or banished long ago.

To outsiders, Grayfia was a traitor to her clan and lord, but as someone who had befriended the silver hair maid for almost 200 years, Sirzechs knew the real story behind her action and he couldn't help respecting her for it.

"That dream, it will cost you your happiness in the future, Grayfia-chan." The crimson hair man said softly, a sad look on his face as he gazed at Grayfia's cold, yet elegant expression. The silver hair maid took a step back to avoid Sirzechs's hand which was about to caress her cheek and politely bowed to him.

"My happiness is the least of your concern, Lucifer-sama. As long as I can achieve my dream, no, my goal, I have no need for personal happiness." Grayfia exclaimed, a bit loudly before she excused herself out of the office. Left standing alone in his own office, Sirzechs Lucifer gazed sadly at the door before looking out the window.

"If there are someone out there who can melt Grayfia's frozen heart… please appear soon…" The current Lucifer, one of the most powerful figure in the Underworld, muttered while looking at the busy street of Capital Lilith from his office's window, his mountain of paperwork laid forgotten on his table.

* * *

Not doing any better than her older brother, Rias Gremory let out an exhausted sigh after she finished listening to the reports given by her familiars. It had been 4 days since the search started and the location of Uzumaki Naruto was still unknown to them. Akeno, her Queen, wasn't even coming to the clubroom these days. The black hair miko was running all over Kuoh in search for her crush.

If this situation continued, Akeno would have no motivation to improve herself and would be, in no way, readied for the upcoming battle against Riser Phenex. Rias sighed tiredly and sprawled herself on the top of her desk.

"...This is tiring…" Knowing Riser's selfish personality and lust toward her, Rias estimated that she only had about 2 months left before that guy came knocking on her door. At that time, she would bet it all on a Rating Game and fought for her freedom. But if Akeno, her strongest ally, couldn't exert all her power, how could she win? Though Rias had recently recruited the legendary Sekiryuutei and a nun with Twilight Healing, those two were just reincarnated, they needed time to grow. Time that she didn't have!

"…I hate you, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Should we extend our search to the neighboring areas, Buchou?" Rias's Knight, Kiba, asked with a concern look on his face. Though not saying any word and her face blank, Koneko, who was sitting on a couch, also looked at Rias, awaiting her orders. Letting another deep sigh, something she seemed to do a lot lately, the red head smiled when she saw the concerned look on her peerage's face before shaking her head.

"…We should look around Kuoh properly one more time before doing that… Look around the airports and seaports to see if Naruto has gotten out of Kuoh, Kiba. Koneko, ask Akeno for something from Naruto and try to sense him." Rias ordered and stood up, intending to have a shower to calm herself down before continuing the search. However, just when she was about to open the door to her shower, a familiar voice said in her head and the content made Rias's eyes widen in both surprise and joy.

"I will come immediately." The red head all but shouted before a magic circle bearing the symbol of Gremory appeared in the air. It was a telepathy spell and its target was none other than her best friend, Himejima Akeno.

"Akeno, we have found Naruto."

* * *

Walking through the street of Kuoh slowly while looking out for a certain someone, Himejima Akeno suddenly stopped when her eyes landed on the shrine in the distance. It was where she lived in Kuoh, an abandoned shrine with little to no visitor throughout the year. But the black hair miko didn't really care about that. The reason she wanted to stay in a shrine was because in the past, she and her mother had also lived in a shrine before that incident happened.

'…I also met Naruto at the shrine…' Akeno thought sadly as memories of the day she and the blond met each other played out in her mind, still livid and clear as if it had just happened.

* * *

 _Humming an unknown song with an innocent expression on her face, little Akeno who had just turned 8 looked at the beautiful blue sky above as she enjoyed having her hair combed by her mother. Sitting behind Akeno, gently combing her daughter's lustrous black hair was none other than Himejima Shuri, a beautiful woman in her late twenties who looked no different from Akeno when she grew up._

 _"The sky is so beautiful today, Okaa-chan." The little girl exclaimed excitedly when she saw a bird flew by._

 _"It's because today is your birthday, Akeno." Shuri said while tying her daughter's hair into a pony tail with a black ribbon. Just then however, the older woman sensed a group of three people entering the shrine, and one of them was a boy of Akeno's age. Suddenly having the urge to tease her innocent daughter, a mischievous smile appeared on Shuri's face and she covered Akeno's eyes with her hands._

 _"They say every wish you make during your birthday will become true. Why don't you wish to meet your destined one, Akeno? I want to meet my future son-in-law!" The older woman said with a slight hint of mischievousness but it went unnoticed by her daughter who was pouting cutely._

 _"If any wish is possible, then I want to be with you and dad forever, Okaa-chan."_

 _"No, wish for your boyfriend to appear before you now, Akeno. I want to meet my future son-in-law sooner so I can dote on him too." Shuri said as she looked up to see a family of three looking at her confusedly. The father was a handsome man with spiky blond hair and azure eyes while the mother was a beautiful, slender woman with lustrous red hair and blue eyes. A glint appeared in Shuri's eyes when her eyes landed on the boy standing between them, looking exactly like his father with spiky blond hair and azure eyes but carried his mother's pretty face instead._

 _'Ara, a handsome young man who would no doubt break many hearts in the future~' Thought Shuri._

 _"…Then I wish for my hubby to appear before me…" The young girl, with no other choice left, wished with a pout on her face. Her voice was a little low though and so, only Shuri could hear it. With a gentle on her face, the older woman then gestured for young Naruto to come over who did after asking for his parent's permission._

 _Then with a mysterious smile on her face, Shuri uncovered Akeno's eyes and looked at the young couple with a mischievous expression. Realizing her intension, the red hair woman also dragged her husband to a side and watched the pair with a smile on their face. Feeling her eyes no longer covered, little Akeno opened her eyes, expecting nothing only to widen her violet eyes the moment she saw a boy with blond hair and azure eyes standing in front of her._

 _"…Are you really my future hubby?" For a moment, the young girl could only stare at the boy, dumbfounded and amazed by what had just happened but then she asked with a small, adorable blush on her face._

 _"What is a hubby?" Young Naruto asked back with a confused look and a cute pout on his innocent face._ _Silence reigned for a moment before little Akeno broke out chuckling._

 _"I'm Himejima Akeno. What is your name, hubby?" Then with a bright smile, she asked._

 _"The name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, Akeno-chan." Young Naruto answered with a bright smile while pointing at himself with his thumb._

* * *

While their first meeting was quite hilarious, Akeno and Naruto became great friends after that. Various things happened and before the black hair miko knew it, she had somehow, developed a crush on Naruto. Shaking her head at the fond memory, Akeno was about to head to another place when Rias's familiar voice rang in her head.

"Akeno, we have found Naruto." The black hair miko stopped dead in her track before her mind successfully processed the information and her eyes widened in joy. Not even doubting, Rias, Akeno rushed toward the nearest valley and disappeared into a teleportation circle.

When she appeared at the clubroom for the first time in a while, instead of Uzumaki Naruto, what greeted Akeno was her King, standing inside a teleportation circle. Looking at Rias with eyes full of hope, the black hair miko calmly and slowly walked up to her, her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Trust me." The red head muttered with a gentle smile on her face before the two disappeared in a shower of red light. When they appeared through the other end of the teleportation circle, it's inside of the Student Council Office, and the person they saw talking to Sona was...

"…Seekvaira Agares?"

* * *

 **Part 1 of Episode 2 Ended!**

 **That's right! The Maid is Narberal Gamma and she is Seekvaira's Bishop, do you like her?**

 **This chapter only features a bit about Grayfia but if you have noticed, I use Grayfia's appearance portraited in LN and Manga. Well, I just found her red eyes sexier and more beautiful than her silver ones... Now, another major change about Grayfia is her past which I will go into short details now before I got bricks thown at me.**

 **1/ Grayfia betrayed the Old Faction not because she fell in love with Sirzechs but because of a hidden motive (her dream) which I will ABSOLUTELY not reveal until the story reached that point.**

 **2/ The type of man Grayfia was looking for is someone who could help her achieve her dream.**

 **3/ Grayfia is kinda OOC because of her different background and her current outlook. In her mind, there is only her dream, she didn't even understand LOVE!**

 **4/ Why would Grayfia come to Naruto? How could the blond melt the Ice Queen's heart which even Sirzechs couldn't in 200 years? ALL will be answered in the FARRRRR future!**

 **Review, tell me your opinion!**

 **That's it, please look forward to Rias and Akeno interaction with Seekvaira in the next chapter.**

 **Leigi of Sloth - Lazing out...**


	5. A Devil, In the Underworld (2)

**Hoh! So the lazy bastard suddenly comes back with an update... Well, shout at me all you want, I deserve it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Highschool DxD and/or any other manga/game/anime/book elements mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Story - A Devil at Work.**

 **Episode 2 - A Devil, in the Underworld (2).**

* * *

While Uzumaki Naruto and Narberal Gamma were having a mock battle to help the blond Rook adapt to his new power, Seekvaira Agares, their King, was having a conversation with Sona Sitri. Sitting opposite the young blond was a pretty girl with her black hair cut short wearing a pair of glasses over her violet eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Sona. How have you been?" Seekvaira asked, though there was no change in her facial expression, her voice was soft and caring. Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael and Seekvaira Agares were young devils of the same generation who were called The Rookies Four. Aside from being rivals, they were all friends with each other, especially Rias, Sona, and Seekvaira.

"I have been fine. Unlike you, I have quite a bit of free time." The black hair girl said while accepting a cup of tea offered by her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. While Sona herself was also the heiress to the Sitri Clan, her parents were quite easy on her, unlike Seekvaira who had to run a part of the territory by herself. Seeing a slight frown appeared on her friend's face, Sona slightly smiled before asking again.

"I know that you have little free time, so why come here?" Hearing the question, the young blond pushed her glasses up before summoning a stack of documents and handed it over to Sona.

"While I would like to have a small talk with you and Rias. I'm here because of business." Seekvaira said and took a sip of coffee while waiting for the black hair girl to finish reading the documents.

"Withdrawal letter… Uzumaki Naruto?!" Sona's eyes widened after skimming through the first few lines. Was this not the name of the man she and Rias had been finding for the past 4 days? What had happened? Why was Seekvaira handing in his withdrawal letter? Seeing Sona's strange reaction, Seekvaira raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What's wrong?" Looking at the beautiful blond with a complicated expression on her face, Sona sighed tiredly before a small, light blue magic circle bearing the symbol of Sitri appeared in front of her.

"We have found Uzumaki Naruto, Rias." The black hair girl said before she turned to Seekvaira with a serious expression.

"I and Rias have been looking for him for the past 4 days, but no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't find him. But now, you suddenly appear, handing in his withdrawal letter. I'm not demanding but, can you tell me what has happened to him, Seekvaira." Asked Sona. With her intelligent and fast thinking, the Sitri heiress had already concluded what situation Uzumaki Naruto had gotten himself in, but still, she wanted to hear from Seekvaira.

Just as the blond was about to answer, red magic circle bearing the symbol of Gremory appeared and out of it came two women. One had beautiful red hair flowing down her back while the other had lustrous black hair tied into a high ponytail. With just a glance, Seekvaira had immediately recognized them as Rias Gremory and her Queen Himejima Akeno.

'Hmm? Akeno? Could she be that Akeno?' Pushing her glasses up, Seekvaira suddenly remembered the wish Naruto had made when they first met. He had wished to be together with someone named Akeno forever. At that time, the blond heiress hadn't thought much about it, but now that she had met Himejima Akeno, Seekvaira couldn't help connecting the two.

"Seekvaira Agares?" Rias exclaimed while gazing at the blond heiress with a surprised expression. Nodding toward the redhead in acknowledgment, Seekvaira turned her gaze towards Akeno. Though she and Rias were close, it didn't mean she had to know each other's friends too. Seekvaira only knew Rias had a Queen named Akeno and she was about the same age as her. To her, Akeno was a stranger whose face she didn't even remember. That's why the blond heiress didn't connect the Akeno Naruto mentioned and Rias's Queen that night.

Toward Rias's arrival, Seekvaira gave a nod as a sign of saying hello. But toward Akeno's arrival, the blond heiress did no such thing as she deemed it was unnecessary to be courteous to someone beneath her. Though Seekvaira's face was as cold and expressionless as ever, the blond heiress was looking down on Akeno as she didn't give the black hair queen any more attention other than a gaze when she first arrived.

Insightful people like Sona could see it, but she said nothing. Akeno was Rias's Queen, not her, and Seekvaira looking down on a low-class devil was understandable. Seekvaira was the eldest daughter of Agares Clan, a nobly pure-blood devil, one of the Rookies Four and heiress of the ranked 2nd family in the Underworld. Standing at such height, not many could be considered her equal, not even Sairaorg who was the strongest in their generation or Sona and Rias. Sairaorg couldn't because he didn't inherit the Bael's Power of Destruction, Sona and Rias couldn't because their family were ranked lowered the Agares.

As such, Seekvaira was an extremely prideful person. She was a noble who had been standing at the top of the pyramid system of the Underworld since birth. As such, a low-class devil of another peerage was nothing in her eyes, even if the owner of that peerage was her friend. Unless they were strong enough to earn her respect, or enter her little circle of friends, Seekvaira would forever be an Untouchable Ice Queen to them.

"You are finding Uzumaki Naruto?" The blond heiress asked while calmly sipping her coffee, unconcerned by Rias's and Akeno's panicked expression. Even an idiot would have realized that Naruto's disappearance must be related to Seekvaira somehow with her sudden appearance. The worst-case scenario would be Naruto had become a devil of Seekvaira's peerage.

"…He is Akeno's boyfriend." Rias thought a bit and said, holding her queen's hand tightly to keep her from speaking. Placing her cup of coffee down, Seekvaira crossed her arms under her chest, sitting crossed legs on her chair while staring at the black liquor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"When I first met Uzumaki Naruto, he wished he could be together forever with a girl named Akeno…" The light coming through the windows reflected on Seekvaira's glass, hiding her ruby-red eyes from view as she caught Rias's Queen flinching with a glance. Seekvaira didn't know why, but she felt an unknown hatred toward the black hair queen burning within her after catching her reaction "…He wished that with a sadden expression. I don't think someone who has their love answered would do that."

"I gave him a leaflet and returned to the Underworld after that. Later that night, he summoned me, near death with a mid-class stray devil nearby… He is my Rook now." The room fell silent after Seekvaira finished her story. Sona was closing her eyes like she was meditating. She didn't want to concern herself with a complicated situation. Rias looked like she was contemplating something while Akeno had a saddened expression on her face.

Seekvaira had made herself clear with that last sentence. Naruto had become her subject, no longer the ordinary human teen they knew. They needed to get her permission first before getting to Naruto.

'At least, he is safe…' Rias thought to herself and glanced at Akeno, seeing the black hair Queen's relieved sigh. Naruto had become a devil, contrary to Akeno's wish, but becoming a devil is better than dying.

"Seek-chan, can I-"

"No. Even if you offered your Sekiryuutei, my answer would still be no."

"…I see." Rias Gremory let out a disappointed sigh before releasing Akeno's hand. She had done all she could. Even if Seekvaira wanted to trade Naruto for Issei, Rias wouldn't agree. She might want Akeno to be happy with Naruto in the peerage, but comparing to the Sekiryuutei with unlimited potential, the blond was nothing.

"Thank you very much, Agares-sama. If Naruto died, I wouldn't know what to do." Akeno stepped up and said sincerely with a deep bow toward Seekvaira. Not paying Akeno any attention, the blond heiress calmly looked at Sona like she was expecting something.

"I will handle Naruto's withdrawal." The Sitri heiress calmly said.

"Thank you." Seekvaira stood up, a grey magic circle with the symbol of Agares appeared under her foot.

"Come to my palace when you have the time, Rias. I have something for you." The blond heiress said with a slight smile before disappearing in a flash of white light. Seeing her smile, Rias also smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Me? A welcoming party for me?" Naruto with his upper body naked and full of sweats after finishing his training said, surprised.

"Yes. Young Lady Seekvaira is one of the most famous individuals in the Underworld, her every action is watched and judged by all of the Underworld. A welcoming party is a must-have ceremony to introduce a new peerage member of a renowned noble to all of the Underworld. If Young Lady didn't do that, she would be ridiculed." Standing before Naruto was Narberal Gamma in her casual maid outfit.

"Don't overestimate yourself, however. Your welcoming party is online a mean for other nobles to attack or ally with the Young Lady. In other words, it's a political battlefield. You will also be watched and judged as the Young Lady's new Rook, so better behave yourself."

"Oh… I see…" Catching a flash of slight disappointment on Naruto's face, Narberal approached the blond and handed him a towel.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like she was doing it just because of necessity. She, no, we of the Agares Family truly welcome you." She said with a soft smile on her face while looking straight into Naruto's wide-opened eyes. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks, but Naruto swore he could see light coming from behind Narberal's slender form.

'…Angel…' The stupefied blond thought and blushed.

* * *

*BOOM* *BOOM*

The unique sound of something flying at supersonic speed could be heard whenever the large man standing in the middle of the stadium released his punch. He had hair as black as the night and eyes the beautiful color of violet. Standing at 194cm tall and having a muscular body that would make men and women drool, Sairaorg Bael, the strongest devil of his generation was training. Something he did every single day, without missing, without slacking.

So what if he was hailed as the strongest of his generation? In front of a Demon King, Sairaorg would die in a single hit.

So what if he was already the successor of the prestigious Bael Clan? Sairaorg still clearly remembered the day he and his mother were kicked out because he didn't possess the Power of Destruction.

Sairaorg himself knew he was talentless. The position he had today was the sweet fruit earned through numerous hardships he had to endure in the past. He had to push himself harder, he had to break through his limit if he didn't want to lose everything. That's why Sairaorg trained.

*BOOOOM!*

His step destroyed the ground, creating a small crater and his punch generated shockwave so strong that the dummy 10m away was blown apart. But instead of being satisfied, Sairaorg's expression was solemn. There was even a hint of irritation and disappointment in his fiery eyes.

'…1 whole year…I haven't made a single advancement…' Sairaorg let out a sigh and retracted his punch. He realized that he was gradually reaching his limit. That realization made Sairaorg feel bitter, but there was little he could do. He could only train harder and harder, hoping that he would make a breakthrough one day.

"Sairaorg-sama, there is an invitation from the Agares Clan." A beautiful young woman with blond hair tied into a wavy ponytail said respectfully and handed him a luxuriously decorated letter. Wearing a dark blue costume that was open in the chest area revealing her large breasts, cleavage, and part of her stomach, she was Kuisha Abaddon, Sairaorg's Queen.

"…That girl, Seekvaira got a Rook." The letter was long due to all sorts of formality, so Sairaorg summarized it in one sentence.

"So it's an invitation to a ball."

"I don't want to go. Every ball is a political battlefield. Knowing that sly fox, she might be up to something. It's better using that time to train." Sairaorg said tired voice and handed the letter back to his Queen.

"But aren't you curious about her new Rook? Agares-sama's standard is very high, but I heard that her new Rook is a reincarnated human." Kuisha said and handed over a towel she got from somewhere to Sairaorg who was covered in sweats.

"Maybe he has a Sacred Gear?"

"Then isn't it all the more reason for you to go and find it out?"

"…"

"Even if it's not for our future battle against them, I think you should go and strengthen your relationship with Agares-sama. You are one of the Rookies Four too, Sairaorg-sama." Hearing Kuisha's convincing word, the Bael Heir could only nod his head.

'…A little change in pace doesn't sound too bad, I guess…'

* * *

 **\- Warning - Ero Scene**

*Smack* *Smack*

"Ah... ah...mmm... ahh..." A young woman moaned softly amidst the smacking sound of meat colliding meat. Lying on a white king-size bed in a dimly lit room was a young woman around her early twenties. She had long green-tinted light blond hair that reached her slim waist and a pair of ruby-red eyes that were rolled back due to the ultimate pleasure she was feeling.

Without a single piece of cloth on her sexy, matured body, the young woman laid on her side, her back against the chest of her master, her left leg raised high, being supported by his left arm and her big breast fondled by his right hand. Seekvaira… no, the Seekvaira-look-a-like woman let out a moan filled with pleasure when she felt her master nibbled on her ear and her pink nipple being pinched between his fingers. Her back arched and a geyser of clear liquid shot out of her cleanly shaven pussy accompanied by her high-pitch scream of pleasure.

She panted roughly, clearly exhausted after the orgasm, but the same couldn't be said about her master.

"Seek! Seek! SEEK!" Shouting out the name of his target of affection and lust, the man with curly blond hair and green eyes had a crazed look on his face as he licked the woman's white neck. He stopped the thrusting for a moment and changed their positions so that the woman would be on her four with him behind.

"Ahh…so good, Master! So GOOOODDDDD!" The man pulled her arms strongly while thrusting his hip forward, causing the woman to scream in pleasure. Her perky and firm big breasts jiggled with every thrust, creating an arousing sight.

"Tell me, Seek. Who is your Master?" The blond man asked while grasping her big breasts strongly as if wanting to crush them. Pain could be seen on the woman's face as she panted roughly. It's unknown whether that pain was from her breasts being grasped too strongly or the fact that her master was treating her as someone's substitute.

"…It's…Gal…Galgandar Andromalius-sama…" The Seekvaira-lookalike woman replied weakly before letting out a scream of pleasure. She could feel her master's essence flowing into her womb. The sensation caused her back to arc and another geyser of clear liquid shot out of her pussy which was overflowed with thick, white liquid.

Letting the Seekvaira-lookalike woman fall face first into bed, fainted, Galgandar Andromalius let out a satisfied sigh before a cruel smile emerged on his face. Flipping the Seekvaira-lookalike woman over with a kick, the Andromalius Heir climbed on top of her body, licking his way up from her crotch. Sitting on top of her head, Galgandar strongly grasped her head with both hands before shoving his hard dick all the way down her throat. The Seekvaira-lookalike woman's body convulsed and she gagged, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Looking at the helpless Seekvaira-lookalike woman, the cruel smile on Galgandar became crazed as he imagined doing the same to the real Seekvaira.

'Soon, Seek. With her in my peerage, I will completely destroy you in a Rating Game and make you submit to me!'

In a dimly lit room filled with the smell of sex, a opened luxuriously decorated letter lied on a table. It's an invitation to a ball that would be held at Agares's Sky Garden next week.

* * *

 **End of Part 2, Ep 2.**

 **I'm not an experienced Ero-Scene writer, so you can freely suggest what should I fix. Or maybe 'You're bad at it, so stop!'**

 **That's it for now. Please review, tell me your opinion, I need them.**

 **Like and Follow if you find this fanfic attractive.**

 **Bye, all. May you all have a nice day.**

 **Leigi of Sloth...**


End file.
